User talk:Freddie R. Aldous
Hi, fellow Futurepedia editors, Welcome to the small quiet corner in the infinite reaches of the Futurepedia space/time continuum that is my talk page. If you contact me on here, I will reply on here and leave a copy of my reply on your talk page; I will check back as often as I can. So if you have any questions, suggestions and/or comments about my contributions to Futurepedia, put your fingers to the keyboard and leave them here. All I ask is that new messages be placed under the last to avoid my getting hopelessly confused, and that no inappropriate comments or bad language be used; Futurepedia is a family website, y'know! I look forward to hearing from you. Note: As the subject matter of Futurepedia originates in the United States, and although I live in England (UK), I will be using American English spellings and terms in my contributions for the sake of consistency. -- FREDDIE Video telephone Hi Freddie! You've been making a lot of good contributions, so thanks for your help. Sorry if I sounded a bit rude as I reverted some of your contributions to Video telephone, but sometimes it's hard to be tactful on the short comment line for an edit. First of all, since this wiki is about BTTF, I believe the focus should be about helping people understand popular culture as depicted in the movie, not describing in great detail the various services that we have today, which would have biased choices, and not very useful in understanding the movie. Second, since this is a wiki, you don't have to include comments asking people to update the information in an article in the future, since we assume this will be done. Finally (a request for everyone), with the year 2015 coming closer, it seems a lot of editors are comparing the movie's prediction of 2015 with the real world. I don't have a problem with this as long as they don't emphasize that the movie was *wrong*, after all, this is intended to be fiction. However, if you choose to make a commentary about this, it shouldn't go in "Behind the scenes", which should be about the production of the movies. Can we put these comments under another heading called "After the movie" or "Movie future vs. actual future"? *Might I suggest a section or subsection within BTS titled "Fiction vs. Reality"? -- Riffsyphon1024 22:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC) **Well Riff, that's not quite my point. Think of the meaning of "Behind the scenes"; "scenes" means the movie the public sees on the screen, and "behind" means hidden information about the making of that scene (historical events and other elements that younger viewers may not know about that are referred to in the script, production details, etc.). Future real-world events are not part of the making of "the scenes". (Only a fact like "This episode of The Honeymooners actually aired December 31, 1955, not November 5" would go under a heading of "Fiction vs. reality" under "Behind the scenes".) **Since Futurepedia is patterned after Wookieepedia, I tried to look for examples of how they handle it, but didn't find any. Riff might know more about the development of policies there, but I'm surprised how they have kept everything strictly in-universe there -- I didn't see any mention of how light sabres or blasters might work in our world, or attempts to invent real working models. But since the BTTF world looks so much like our own, it's hard to remember that it is a fictional universe just like Star Wars, with its own consistent past and future. Western Union 16:00, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re. Video telephone Hi Western Union, Thank you for your hypercube re. Video telephone. I did not mean to "predict our future" — to quote your page revision of 16:24, July 2, 2012 — and if I did so, I assure you I did not do this deliberately. I had merely intended my comments about AT&T being unlikely to develop a video telephone like that seen in Back to the Future Part II with the rise of FaceTime and Skype to be in the same vein as 'Real-world science' in Hoverboard and the 'Actuality' of Hydrator. If in doing so, I overstepped the mark, I apologise. I also accept, understand and respect your decisions for reverting my contributions, and will do my best to ensure this doesn't happen again. --Freddie R. Aldous 13:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *Don't let that discourage you from contributing, Freddie, we're all learning from each other here. I didn't know myself that AT&T had already developed a video telephone in the 1960's until I did a little research. But since I've never used FaceTime or Skype myself, unless you can cite some statistics on how many people use them, I thought it was a bit premature to proclaim them a successful home videophone. I'm sure we can come up with a logical place in these articles to put statements that rate how well the futurologists for BTTFII predicted the future. Western Union 16:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Identa-pad Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd get in touch to let you know I've created the page Identa-pad for Futurepedia. As this is the first time I've created a Wikia page, I'd be very grateful if you could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 11:58, September 27, 2012 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Color-shifting lenticular baseball cap Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know I've created the page Color-shifting lenticular baseball cap for Futurepedia. I'd be very grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. Many thanks. -- --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 10:04, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Shredding Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know I've created the page Shredding for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. Many thanks. ----Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 12:43, April 28, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia pages: Luxor Cab Company and Cab B25 Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created not one but two (yes, two!) new pages for Futurepedia: Luxor Cab Company and Cab B25. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 18:41, May 2, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Transparent necktie Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Transparent necktie for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. As the page is currently imageless (which is why I've added this particular category), please feel free to add any image(s) you come across which may be suitable. Assuming, of course, you can find any of a necktie that's transparent... :-) Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 11:17, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd let you know that I've managed to find a suitable image for Transparent necktie so the page is now no longer imageless, and have attached a copy so you can see what I've chosen. Hope you appreciate this update. Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 16:21, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Cab B25 Hi Riffsyphon1024, According to the Collector Card on the rear packaging for the toy Back to the Future Taxicab manufactured by Funrise, Inc. as part of their Back to the Future Part II three-vehicle series in 1989 (the other two being the DeLorean Car (Modified Engine) and the Back to the Future Police Car), Cab B25 came with an 'Entertainment System' consisting of "200 local channel stereo, mobile phone, food, beverage and snack dispensing systems". As this info was never mentioned either in the movie or in the novelization, should it be "considered non-canon or disputed in canonicity", which is how I marked it when adding it to Taxicab? I'd be grateful if you could look into this matter (perhaps Western Union could help you out here) and let me know what you decide. If you decide to alter or roll back the aforementioned edit, I'll understand. Many thanks.--Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 11:21, May 20, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Auto rebels Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Auto rebels for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. Many thanks.--Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 18:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC) CusCo's phone number Hi McFord, What exactly does happen when you dial CusCo's number 1-954-204-345 on the phone? As I live in England (UK) and not the United States, I'd be interested to know. Many thanks.--Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 12:08, June 20, 2014 (UTC) *More detailed answer is on my talk page, but short answer is that if you dialed one more number, it would ring a phone somewhere near Miami, Florida. New Futurepedia page: Magnifying glass Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Magnifying glass for Futurepedia. I'd be very grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 16:01, September 2, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia pages: Reel-to-reel tape recorder and Soapbox scooter Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created not one but two (yes, two!) new pages for Futurepedia: Reel-to-reel tape recorder and Soapbox scooter. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. As both pages are currently imageless, please feel free to add any image(s) you come across which may be suitable. Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 14:36, September 4, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Marty's driver's license Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Marty's driver's license for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary — bearing in mind that, living in the UK, my knowledge of driver's licenses issued in the United States is rather limited. Perhaps you could also mention when doing so what the pink circle on the left of Marty's signature, his birthdate and the code 00 11 051955 is — a DMV hologram, perhaps? I should point out that the details of the license used on the page have been taken from Free printable copy of Marty's driver's license. As the page is currently imageless, please feel free to add any image(s) you come across which may be suitable. Many thanks --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 10:32, October 8, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Compu-Serve Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Compu-Serve for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. The page is a stub at the moment as I didn't have any more information on the subject (sorry about that), but hopefully other historians will expand it in the not-too-distant future. Fingers crossed... Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 13:48, October 8, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Tank truck Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you that I've created the page Tank truck for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. I wasn't sure to begin with whether to call the page 'Tank truck' or 'Tanker truck' (which I gather are both used in the United States), but seeing as Wikipedia calls its page on the subject by the former title, and I wanted to include a link to this, I decided: 'Tank truck', it is! I hope this will be all right. Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 14:32, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Imput on Lincoln Though brief, I was thinking of putting up an article of Abraham Lincoln due to mention of his assassination during Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions. That said, would you say that he technically appears in Back to the Future Part II due to being on a 5 dollar bill in Doc's money suitcase? If not, any good instances where there's a good look at a dollar bill or penny? Antiyonder (talk) 23:04, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Antiyonder, In answer to your question, I suppose Abraham Lincoln being seen on a $5 bill in Doc's money suitcase in Back to the Future Part II would count as an appearance, just as much as that of Goldie Wilson II on the promotional re-election posters seen in 2015 in that same movie. But then, you can bet your bottom dollar (if you'll pardon the pun) that someone somewhere will have a different opinion on this. :-) Anyway, best of luck with the article! --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 12:44, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the imput. Incidentally, any idea if it's alright for anyone to create templates, or is it something only mods/admins are allowed to do on here? I ask cause I'd like to be able to better link to the Simpsons Wiki (as opposed to the Simpsons Wikia) due to the fact that my uploads were from the site. Antiyonder (talk) 23:14, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, Antiyonder, can't help you on the subject of templates, I'm afraid. It's best to contact the admins on this; remember, they know best! -- Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 11:20, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Figured so. It's just that Riff seems to have taken a leave of absence, so I'm not sure when he'll respond to my question. Antiyonder (talk) 20:14, November 2, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Receipt Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Receipt for Futurepedia. OK, I admit this is just a small item in the BTTF universe, but I thought it would be worth mentioning! :-) I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. Many thanks.--Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 15:50, December 18, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Credit card Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Credit card for Futurepedia. Like Receipt, this is another small item in the BTTF universe, but I thought it worthy of mention! :-) I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. As the page is currently imageless (which is why I've added this particular category), please feel free to add any image(s) you come across which may be suitable. Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 14:59, December 23, 2014 (UTC) New Futurepedia page: Litter Bug Hi Western Union, Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know that I've created the page Litter Bug for Futurepedia. I'd be grateful if you and Riffsyphon1024 could take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary. As the page is currently imageless (which is why I've added this particular category), please feel free to add any images(s) you come across which may be suitable. Many thanks. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 14:36, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Which comes first: 'Behind the scenes' or 'Actuality'? Hi Riffsyphon1024, With regard to pages relating to 2015, should the 'Behind the scenes' section come after 'Actuality' or before? I'd very grateful if you could tell me the preferred style so I can bear this in mind for any new pages I may create for Futurepedia. I await your reply with great interest. -- Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 13:22, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Which comes first: 'Behind the scenes' or 'Actuality'? Hi Tonyruscoe, Just thought I'd drop you a line to thank you for the layout suggestion for pages relating to 2015 you left on Riffsyphon1024's talk page in reply to my post. It'll come in very useful for when I create any new pages for Futurepedia, and I've printed myself off a copy for reference. With regard to whether the second section should be called 'Actuality' or 'Real world', I personally prefer the former, and have been changing the heading accordingly when I come across it. As far as I know, no-one's ever changed it back, so I'd say 'Actuality' is now the accepted title. I hope this helps. Many thanks for your help, and all the best for the real-life 2015! --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 11:56, January 2, 2015 (UTC)